Episode 4816 (7 March 2014)
Bianca rushes out of the house, in shock after Carol’s revelation. Outside, she finds Terry and TJ in the middle of an argument. Terry’s determined to go over to Ian’s but Bianca persuades him and TJ to go to the café instead. Bianca advises Terry to talk to TJ. TJ admits he didn’t know what to do. Bianca talks about her own childhood. Terry reminds TJ it’s not just up to Cindy but tells TJ if he does want the baby he’ll back him all the way. Terry’s grateful to Bianca for coming after him and TJ. Bianca thinks TJ’s lucky to have him but Terry thinks family’s family, you don’t turn your back on your own. Meanwhile, back at the Butchers’, Carol’s alarmed when Sonia reveals she doesn’t want to be tested. Carol tries to talk Sonia round but when Carol mentions Martin, Sonia breaks down and explains that things aren’t good between them, she doesn’t think he loves her anymore. Carol persuades Sonia to stay for the night with Rebecca. Carol’s relieved when Bianca comes home. Bianca admits she’s been a selfish cow. Bianca joins Sonia in the bathroom. Sonia admits she’s scared but Bianca says they’ve got to get tested for the kids – they’ve got too much to lose. Carol joins her daughters and the women agree they’re going to do this together. One step at a time. Roxy refuses to hear Ronnie out. Ronnie informs Sharon and Phil Roxy’s all theirs then storms out. Frustrated, Phil tells Sharon the sisters need to sort things out or they’re all shafted. Sharon insists on going after Ronnie, leaving Phil unsettled. Shirley spots Ronnie passing then collars Sharon. Sharon’s horrified when Shirley reveals she knows Ronnie killed Carl because she helped Phil clear out Carl’s flat. Sharon and Shirley find Ronnie in the gym office. Shirley explains to Ronnie that she helped Phil. He had to get rid of Carl’s stuff and obviously couldn’t trust anyone else. Sharon tells Ronnie to do the right thing and take a plane to the other side of the world. Ronnie insists she had no choice but to kill Carl. Ronnie explains that Carl wouldn’t tell her where Roxy was, even when he had the car keys and money. She realised he just wanted to get back at them and hurt them. She tells them that Carl had Amy with him that morning, he was capable of anything. Ronnie’s adamant that she was protecting herself and her family and will have to live with what she did every single day of her life. Meanwhile, Phil tries to talk Roxy round and persuade her to carry on as normal – she knows Ronnie well enough to know she must have had good reason. Roxy’s surprised when Ronnie arrives home with Sharon and Shirley. Sharon tells Roxy to hear Ronnie out, with Shirley adding that Roxy owes Ronnie big time. Shirley leaves, reminding Phil he knows where she is if he needs her. Shirley crosses the Square, unaware someone’s watching. Phil thanks Sharon for everything – he knows he should have told her about Shirley. Sharon seems understanding, claiming they can’t move forward if they don’t trust each other. Ronnie tells Roxy about Carl taking Amy. She also explains that Carl tried to force himself on her and called her ‘damaged goods’. Roxy softens and allows Ronnie to take Amy back to bed. Roxy wants to head out to get some alcohol for her and Ronnie but can’t find her keys. She finds Carl’s phone in her coat pocket and realises what it is. Roxy turns the phone on and messages start coming through. Ronnie tries to take the phone but it starts ringing – the display reading ‘Mum’… Jay and Lola reach Billy’s but Lola’s in no hurry to go inside, telling Jay she needs to figure out what she’s going to do with her life. Jay takes her for a drink in the Vic. He makes jokes, which cheer Lola up until Peter rings. She cancels the call, not wanting to tell Peter about being arrested. To lift Lola’s spirits, Jay challenges her to a game of dominoes with a £5 stake then lets her win. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes